My Savior
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Sousuke experienced the love he had never thought of. The love he had lacked to comprehend, but he hoped that this love wouldn't make him pay and lose Kaname in the process.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or FMP

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this! Happy Valentines Day! Yay! Yellow and Pink roses with tulips and sunflowers for me! And for everyone! Enjoy! _:3_

* * *

My Savior

* * *

Kaname bit at the edges of her fingernails as she waited for her savior to return from his shopping. Fear was looming over her and she thought it would be best if she called her sister and father to tell them that she was fine. 'They must be so worried after watching the news.'

Her eyes closed for a few seconds before deciding that she would call them even as Sousuke had forbidden her from doing so. Saying it was something too risky to do.

Kaname felt that she was cursed for being a whispered. A war had started out as the well kept secret turned public by some unknown source, but now the Americans where after the whispered; out to destroy them. They saw her kind as a creature that knew too much for its own good, and Kaname was now being chased down with her parents still back at America.

She wanted to talk to them; she wanted them to know she would be fine. How couldn't she be? With Sousuke at her side she was sure to be safe.

Not that she would tell them about Sousuke being a top secret soldier in a much classified military organization, but just enough that she was safe with him.

Kaname took a few quarters from her pocket and walked out of the hotel room where they were both staying at for the time being.

They were headed to a handed coordinate where Tessa would stop and pick them up to go under sea for better protection.

Kaname picked up the public phone from its base and inserted the needed coins before dialing the correct numbers. The media had publicized her as a whispered without a trace of regret or importance of her well being after publishing the info they had somehow obtained.

"Hi, dad!" pause "I'm fine. Yes, I'll be careful. You don't have to worry, I'm being protected." Longer pause followed by Kaname," By a guy friend, dad. I can't tell you.-I can take care of myself." Pause," He doesn't even think about that! He's too busy polishing his guns and- and-," Loud shouting on the other end of the phone.

'I shouldn't have mentioned him.'

___________

Sousuke came back to find Kaname out of sight and threw his things before rushing to the bathroom to see if she was possibly there.

Kaname screamed as she was changing after having taken a shower. "Get out of here you pervert!" Sousuke turned a shade of red and managed to doge a few items before getting hit and thrown out of the bathroom. Kaname huffed and slammed the door in his face.

Sousuke rubbed his battered up head and called out to the girl he had sworn to protect," Chidori! I didn't mean to intrude on you. I was just making sure you were here and not in trouble. - Besides I don't see the problem. It wasn't like you weren't wearing something."

Kaname opened the door dressed in a sleeveless low-cut shirt and shorts with long white socks. Her hair was dripping wet still and her mouth was twisted to the side with her large fan in her right hand," How dare you say that?! Have you no respect? I need my privacy you know!" She swung at his face and Sousuke as usual flew a few feet.

Sousuke sat on the floor and sighed, ignoring the fact that she had just inflicted pain on him or at least Kaname thought that. 'I swear.'

'She safe, that's good.

-Kaname."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the firm wall. Kaname stared at the stuff thrown on the ground near the door. "I thought you went to buy food."

Sousuke looked up at her," I did. I also went and bought out some more of my ammunition in case we are attacked during our sleep." Kaname smiled and raised her hands in the air to stretch her muscles, showing her midriff area before pulling it back down with a blush across her cheeks.

She glanced at Sousuke to find him looking at her," What?" Sousuke shook his head and stood up," We should eat. I'll then start reloading my guns."

They ended up eating a box of pizza together and Kaname, then, decided to keep him company. The hotel had no air conditioning and the air was stale and hot, so Sousuke had taken off his shirt and was working with just his pants on. Kaname's eyes tried to focus on his working hands, but they kept trailing off to his muscular body that had a few scars here and there, but nothing like the ones on his cheek.

"Sousuke, have you ever loved someone." Kaname regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth; she hadn't meant to say it out loud. He looked up at her with those deep eyes of his," Of course, I love my friends. Isn't that obvious." Kaname covered her face with her hand," I meant in a romantic way." "If you mean if I've had a girlfriend, then no as I had told you before."

Kaname decided to change the subject," Do you like what you do Sousuke? I mean you kill people- of course I'm not saying that's bad or anything, but isn't it painful." His shoulders hunched lightly and his voice was less steadier than usual, "Affirmative. I do like my job. Protecting people like you is worth it. - I have no other way of living."

Kaname found her hands moving out of their own will, without her control, but she didn't stop them. Her fingertips touched the scar on his face and her eyes making contact with his. Kaname felt her heart beating hard against her ribs and that her face was flushed even more with the thoughts running through her mind. "Sousuke, haven't I showed you another way of living? I know it's nothing to what you have, but could you never leave me?"

Sousuke read it in her eyes, but he was unable to comprehend it truly, until her lips met his. 'I love you truly, Sousuke. Do you feel the same way?'

He felt vulnerable in front of her, but when she was about to pull away he stopped her and pulled her into a deeper kiss. He was returning her message.

He loved her, too.

Sousuke suddenly pulled her away as the feelings registered.

He walked away and sat on the bed, running his hands through his murky brown hair," This wasn't supposed to happen." Kaname bit her lip; hurt swelling in her heart, "What do you mean? You don't feel the same way about me?" Sousuke didn't dare look at her," I'm not supposed to fall in love with you, Chidori. It's not my place. If anyone finds out they'll think I won't be working on my mission and that my feelings would place you in danger. I can't do this. They'll take me away from you."

Kaname walked over to him tears at the edge of her eyes," You don't want to love me then?" She hated crying, but she couldn't help it. It had taken all her courage to kiss him. Sousuke stared up at her and it surprised her to find him with a torn expression on the verge of tears.

'Sousuke about to cry - impossible.'

The undeniable thing happened and Sousuke clashed his lips against her soft unsullied ones. He passed his lips over her eyelids and the collar of her neck. Kaname's hands were pressed against his smooth bare back as he continued to place kisses over her body.

She wanted to be with him tonight and she didn't care, no one was going to take her savoir away from her. She wouldn't allow it. –Unless he wanted to leave her.

But he didn't want that.

Sousuke experienced the love he had never thought of. The love he had lacked to comprehend, but he hoped that this love wouldn't make him pay and lose Kaname in the process.

He had almost lost her once with his stupidity, but he would not let that happen again.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? This was my first try at this anime so give me feedback Please! I'lll give ya invisable strawberries! :3


End file.
